


Shortcut

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (It's a Leon fic. What did you expect?), F/M, Getting Lost, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: You and Leon were just doing some Christmas shopping in his hometown. A task that shouldn't be too hard. Keyword being "should".
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 43





	Shortcut

“Uh, Leon? How did we end up here?”

Leon stopped and looked around. You’d only wanted to get some Christmas shopping done… But…

“We… Took a shortcut?”

None of the surroundings looked even vaguely familiar—quite a feat, considering the town wasn’t all that big. “A shortcut to where?”

“I have no idea.” It was almost impossible to be mad at him when he gave you such an apologetic smile.

You shook your head. “Well, guess I should’ve expected as much.” Sure, getting lost was annoying, but in a way, the situation was so ridiculous you had to smile anyway. “You live here, Leon! How can you get lost here?”

“If you find out, my family and I would love to know, too!” Leon answered, now grinning as well. “I think we came from… This direction?”

Before he could go too far, you grabbed his cape and pulled him back. “Nope, we came from over there. Maybe I should lead the way.”

Leon smiled and took your hand. “What would I do without you?”

You gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Wander aimlessly through the wilderness, probably.”

The year’s first snowflakes tumbled around you as you went, trying to find your way back to Leon’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I may be technically a day late (in my timezone at least), but I haven't slept yet, it's barely past midnight, and it's not really my fault that two trains got cancelled and I got home two hours later. SO I still count this as on time.~~


End file.
